Can I Have This Dance Clay Matthews OneShot
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This one is for my best Ashley but anyone if free to read it.


_**This one-shot is for my bestie Ashley, but anyone is free to read it!**_

_**I do not own Clay Matthews…or the NHL…**_

* * *

><p>SLAM<p>

"The pink…the frill…the horror!" Jewels said as she slid down her brother Clay Matthews' house door.

"Umm," Clay started.

"I believe she realized that Valentine's Day was a couple more days away," I said.

"So…much…frill," she said.

"Though you grew up with your sister you probably failed to noticed, that Jewels tends to block out all the Valentine's stuff until all the displays REALLY start to stand out," I said, "And then the princess of darkness over there starts to freak out."

I moved my monopoly piece and then waited for Clay to move. This is what Clay and I did once or twice a week ever since we became friends thanks to Jewels.

"Free Parking," Clay said.

"No fair!" I said crossing my arms.

"Looks like I'm gonna win again," he teased smiling.

I shook my head and laughed. That smile of his made me melt on the inside. Truth was I was in love with Clay and the only person who knew that was Jewels.

"Oh I hate Valentine's Day," we heard Jewels say.

"Maybe you wouldn't if you would go find a date," I said.

"I don't know if she knows what a date is Ashley," Clay said.

"I DO TOO!" she yelled, "But I have dance class to teach! I don't have time. What's your excuse?"

"Umm…" Clay started.

I giggled.

"Football," he said.

"A bunch of the guys on the team are married and have kids," Jewels said staring at him blankly.

"Oooo Jewels one, Clay zero," I said.

Jewels got up and walked towards me. "And what's your…excuse?" she asked before walking into the kitchen, "PIE!"

Clay jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "Don't you dare eat that!" he said.

I stared at my hands. What was my excuse? I always hung out with Clay…it was like we were practically dating anyway. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt?

Clay came back out of the kitchen with Jewels over his shoulder.

"But the pie," she whined.

"You know you complain about Valentine's Day, yet you are a dancer and at competition you wear sparkles and all that," I said before they could start arguing.

"It's complicated," she said.

"By the way there's a Valentine's Day party and you two are invited," Clay say.

"Count me-," Jewels started but I cut her off.

"IN…count us both in…we will both be there," I said.

Clay dropped Jewels on the couch and she crossed her arms mumbling under her breath.

-VALENTINE'S DAY-

"HURRY UP!" Jewels yelled from the living room of my apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said walking out of my room. I took one look at Jewels and shook my head.

"You really hate this holiday don't you?" I asked looking at what she was wearing, which was a red and black dress.

"Yes, I thought we already established that," she said.

"Couldn't you wear something more…festive?" I asked.

"And look like a carnival treat?" she asked looking at my clothes.

"I do not look like a carnival treat!" I said smoothing out my pink dress.

"Whatever," she said, "My brother will like it."

I blushed. "You think?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied walking towards the door.

"ARE YOU WEARING A CORSET?" I asked.

"It's connected to the dress," she said.

"How tight is it?" I asked.

"Very," she replied as we walked out of the apartment.

-Party-

"None of them know how to dance properly," Jewels commented as we watched everyone dance.

"Well then find a dance partner and teach 'em somethin'," I said.

"No," she said flatly.

"There you girls are," Clay said walking over.

"Hi Clay," I said smiling.

"Wow Ash…you look…great," he said and then he looked at Jewels, "And you REALLY hate this holiday don't you?"

"That's what I asked," I said.

"So you girls enjoying yourself so far?" Clay asked.

"No," Jewels replied before taking a sip of champagne.

"Let me rephrase that," he said, "Ash, are you having a good time so far?"

"Yeah," I said.

"That's good I was wondering if-," Clay was cut off by the sound of what we thought would be a dead man walking.

"Jewels…I was wondering if I could have this dance?" Frank Zombo

asked holding out his hand towards her, "Don't worry…I do know how to dance, maybe not to your beautiful level…but I can still dance."

Jewels' eyes softened up. "Why not," she said setting her glass down.

After they walked out onto the dance floor Clay and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was scary," I said, "Now what were you saying?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I would love to Clay," I replied taking his hand.

We walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance. It was great being this close to Clay, for awhile it felt like it was just him and me on the dance floor.

"Are you happy Ash?" Clay asked.

"Yes," I replied looking up at him.

He smiled. The slow song that we had been dancing turned to an upbeat one and then it was party time. I didn't move far away from him though, we were having fun dancing weird and making faces while doing so. Across the room I could see that Jewels was now actually having a good time. This was a good Valentine's Day, a fun one.

After the song was over we went and sat down because we were out of breath from being so weird.

"Well that was fun," I said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah," he agreed smiling.

"So Ash, we've known each other for awhile now," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "Funny how time flies."

"I was wondering if maybe you would you know…what to be my girl friend," he said nervously.

I smiled. "I would love to Clay," I said before leaning over and kissing him.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just got kissed by the most beautiful woman in the room," he replied.

"Well here's another kiss for good measure," I said kissing him again.


End file.
